


Folie a Deux means the Theatrics of two

by loveyouJas



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy always knows everything, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Folie a deux means the theatrics of two, Folie à Deux (Fall Out Boy), Friends to Lovers, Funny, Happiness everywhere, Joe is somewhat clueless, M/M, Pete and Patrick are dorks, Peterick, Slight Drama, Tied together, but barely any, crazy things happen, does this count as crack?, i love this, its supposed to be amusing, read this with a happy song, seriously, seriously this isnt sad at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude what the fuck did you do!? How did this happen!? Patrick was practically screaming at Pete, beyond annoyed and slightly freaked out. Well a lot of freaked out actually.<br/>“How the hell am I supposed to know!? And I didn't do it! You did!” He screamed back just as loud.<br/>“How did I do it!?”<br/>“Because! You’re the one who said,” and in his impressively great Patrick voice, “God I hope I never end up tied or handcuffed to you. I don't think I could handle it,” he finished with a sassy pose and a knowing look directed to Patrick.<br/>.<br/>One time Pete and Patrick accidentally get stuck together and it just gets weirder from then on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tied Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be posting this story. I already have most of if it finished and it will only be 2 or 3 chapters.  
> I got the title name from Drunk History when Brendon Urie is like "folie a deux means the theatrics of two.." well that's what I think he said. I could be wrong but i watched that video like a million times and im sure that-  
> ANYWAYS yes this is my very silly and happy with a pinch of drama/angst (if even wanna call it that) Peterick fic that has been stuck in my head since last weekend.  
> Like I said its very light hearted so listen to something happy while reading it, to fit the mood.  
> Also Pete and Patrick DONT start off together. They're just friends. Really really close friends ;)

Ok, so look, this was not what Patrick Stump planned to wake up to that morning.

He was in some weird crazy way invisibly handcuffed (Is that even the right word to describe this?) to Pete.

“Dude what the fuck did you do!? How did this happen!? Patrick was practically screaming at Pete, beyond annoyed and slightly freaked out. Well a lot of freaked out actually.

“How the hell am I supposed to know!? And I didn't do it! You did!” He screamed back just as loud.

“How did I do it!?”

“Because! You’re the one who said,” and in his impressively great Patrick voice, “ _ God I hope I never end up tied or handcuffed to you. I don't think I could handle it _ ,” he finished with a sassy pose and a knowing look directed to Patrick.

“I-I” he didn't know what to say because it was true.

The whole thing started because they were arguing the day before.

“Pete, how many times do I have to tell you not to-”

“Ya ya Patrick I get it.” Pete walked away, clearly annoyed at Patrick's fussing.

”Obviously you don't if you keep doing it! I’ve asked you time and time again! It’s like you love bothering me or something!” Patrick crossed his arms over his chest (Pete thought he looked so adorable when he did that) a frown heavy on his face.

Pete smirked at  him, “Maybe I do Pattycakes.”

Right after the two went after it some more, much to Andy’s dismay.

“Ok guys that’s enough! I’m so fucking tired of hearing this senseless bickering and arguing! It hasn't been this bad since Folie a Deux!” And they both grew quiet. It took alot to bring up...those times and they had all agreed not to really speak much on it. Well at least the negative parts of it anyways. Like how Pete and Patrick were always arguing.

“But at least that time it was for a reason, now you guys are just arguing for the hell of it,” Joe said laying his head back on the couch. He was just as tired of the arguing as Andy was.

“Maybe we wouldn't argue all the time if Patrick wasnt always  _ bitching _ at me,” Pete grumbled under his breath, but he knew Patrick, everyone really,could hear.

“Fucking really!? Bitching!? I  _ have not  _  been-”

“See, you’re doing it again! You always do it.” Pete was staring at him, feeling a bit smug. Oh how he knew how to get under Patrick's skin. Not to mention he felt as if he deserved it.

“I can't stand you right now! You are literally the worst!” Patrick was so done with Pete’s bullshit at this time and he would gladly let him know it. “God I hope I never end up tied or handcuffed to you. I don't think I could handle it _!  _ You are so insufferable! I don't know how I've managed this long!” The younger man stormed off to a different part of the bus.

“Ya likewise! I don't think I can stand your  _ bitching! _ ” And Pete stormed off the bus. Before it was all over they heard Joe yell,” Oh my God just fuck already!”

They hadn't talked to each other the rest of the day. Not when they got off the bus, not when they checked into their hotel, and not when they went out that night.

Well they all did but Patrick, he stayed in his room. After all he didn't want to  _ bitch _ at anybody.  He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Pete could be so  _ ugh _ sometimes. Why was he his best friend again? Oh ya, something about them being soul mates, though Patrick was really starting to rethink the whole thing.

(“ _ Come on Trick, it’s like you and I were made for each other! You’re my other half! My soulmate _ ,” Pete had told him one time many many years ago when they were younger and just starting off)

Soul mate his  _ ass _ .

Patrick was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the time go by and he fell asleep. Next thing he knew he felt a warm body and lips against his ear. “Patrick.”

“Patrick,” the voice tried again. “Patriiiick-”

“My god Pete what do you want?” Patrick didn't even have to turn around to know it was Pete behind him. Only he would come lay next to him, hugging him close.

“I just wanted to see if you were awake.” Pete whispered, his warm breath making Patrick shiver.

It didn't take a genius to see that Pete was tipsy, no doubt from his evening out with Joe and Andy.

“Pete you’re tipsy, lay down and go to sleep.” He heard Pete groan behind him, not liking what the younger man had to say. “Ok so what? So what if I’m tipsy. Maybe I don't  _ wanna _ go to bed.” Pete tried his best to be defiant, but Patrick could hear the drowsiness in his voice. “Besides, I had something to tell you.”

Knowing that Pete wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, or fell asleep, Patrick decided just to turn around, giving him his attention. Plus Pete would be asleep soon anyways. “What is it Pete?”

The man with whiskey colored eyes stared at him, not saying anything. His brown eyes stared into Patrick's blue ones for a while. “Did you know you have the prettiest eyes Tricky?” Pete asked with a drunken smile.

Patrick sighed,” Goodnight Pete. Go to sleep.” He rolled back over making Pete pout. “Fine, I’ll just tell you in the morning! But it won't be as good!”

“If you remember in the morning,” and Patrick heard Pete snort behind him.

The next morning rolled around, feeling peaceful and serene...That was until Patrick had to use the bathroom. Not to mention Pete was practically all over him. He had his arms wrapped around his torso,and his legs tangled with his, almost as if he was on his back.

“Pete,” he shook him,” Pete can you get off please? I have to use the bathroom.” But the older man didn't even budge, instead he continued to sleep.

Patrick had to pee really bad and wasn't about to let Pete Wentz stop him, so he got up, pushing Pete off of him, until he felt himself getting pulled back onto the bed.

What the hell?

He turned around and saw Pete still sleeping, making it where there was no way he pulled him back to the bed. So what was…

He tried to move again, only to get the same result. It felt like he was... _ handcuffed to something. _ Like he was handcuffed to  _ Pete _ . Patrick tried moving his arm again and again until he realized he was.

All his moving woke Pete up. “Trick could you stop? I’m trying to sleep here,” Pete rolled over, yanking Patrick with him, making him fall on top of him effectively waking the older man up.

And that's how they ended up where they were now, both of them screaming at each other.

“It’s pretty ironic how I’m the troublemaker but you’re the one who got us into this situation. “Pete pointed out, not even sounding upset anymore. If anything he seemed slightly amused.

“This isn't funny Pete! We’re basically handcuffed to each other by...by some weird invisible string thing!” Patrick found himself getting hysterical at this point, nearly on the verge of tears.

“Calm down dude, we’ll be fine.”   
“Really Pete!? You want me to calm down!? How can I calm down when-” He stopped suddenly.

“Uh Patrick?”

The urge to pee hit him strong and he quickly pulled Pete with him. “Pete I have to use the bathroom let's go!” He dragged Pete behind him to the bathroom. And any other person would have been a little upset, maybe even a little embarrassed. But this was Pete Wentz they were talking about. “Oooh, are we doing more than just using the bathroom?” His smirk was mischievous and Patrick smacked him on the back of the head before going.

Long story short he made Pete turn around and close his eyes.

“Oh come on Trick, you act like I’m going to do something!” Pete said with his eyes closed. “You should know me by now.”

“I do know you, that’s why I made you do it.” Patrick explained.

One bathroom break later, they were back in the bedroom.

“So I've seen some really weird shit but nothing like this…” Pete's voice trailed off in thought.

“I know what you mean,” Patrick replied slightly calm. Though it wouldn't take much to set him off again. He was about to say more when they heard a loud bang on the door.

“Come on two! Stop fucking around it's time to get up!” Joe's voice echoed through the door, Andy's laughter following.

“Uh..be there in a second!” Patrick answered looking at Pete kind of scared.

“I promise you two will have time to make out later! Let's go!”They both could hear the agitation in Joe's voice.

“Shit, I forgot we were supposed to meet with them before lobby call,” Pete cursed.

There was more knocking and Pete said “Alright alright I'm coming.” He motioned for Patrick to follow and they went to answer the door.

“Ok We're up Trohman. Get that stick from up your ass,” Pete grumbled.

Meanwhile Patrick was starting to freak out again. Pete may have been playing it cool but he couldn't to save his life. Soon thousands of questions went through his head.

_ How were they gonna function? _

_ Would people notice? _

_ How could they explain the situation? _

“Yo Patrick. You ok?” Joe and Andy looked concerned, probably noticing his internal freak out.

“I’m-”

“Tricky here is fine. Just a little tired right Trick?” Pete looked over to Patrick giving him a  _ calm the fuck down  _ look.

“Um ya.”

“Ok then. Lobby call is in 10 minutes. Hurry so we can go get pancakes after yeah?” Patrick nodded at Joe watching as him and Andy walked off.

“Let's not waste anymore time. Especially with Trohman being such a diva,” Pete rolled his eyes starting to walk when he felt a tug. “Trick? You coming?”

“Sorry sorry. Forgot we have to do everything together now.”

Patrick didn't miss the way Pete smiled at that, but still followed him anyway.

Packing their things was interesting to say the least. But somehow they managed, only snapping at each other a few times, followed by apologies.

( _ “Pete could you please stop yanking my arm away! How am I supposed to pack if I keep dropping things?” _

_ “Sorry man. It’s not like I planned on packing handcuffed.” _ )

The two men walked down to the lobby a little closer than usual but not too close to make it seem weird. Though Pete did not mind.

“I like being close to you Patrick,” he smirked devilishly at him, winking,” It makes our relationship seem more  _ intimate _ .” Patrick blushed, telling him to shut up.

Soon enough Joe and Andy came into view, noticing how the pair looked a little...off.

“I’m glad you guys made it on time. And in one piece too. I was for sure you would be dead by this time today Pete,” Joe joked with them making Pete smile and Patrick glare.

“Psh, as If Patrick could kill me. He loves me too much plus his needs me!” Pete’s grin almost split his face and half.

They went on with checking out and Patrick couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable under Andy’s strong gaze.

After checking out and loading whatever they had back on the bus, they were at breakfast, happily awaiting a stack of pancakes. Except for Andy who ordered something off the vegan menu.

(Andy always seemed to know what place had vegan food and what place did not.)

Joe and Pete were talking about something or the other, Patrick trying his best to be nervous and squirm in his seat,and Andy watching Patrick trying not to be nervous and squirm in his seat.

And the whole situation would have been completely normal for them too, if Patrick  _ wasn't squirming in his seat _ .

He locked eyes with Andy, looking down quickly, only confirming the older man's suspicion.

Something was off with Pete and Patrick and only one of them could act normal about it. Or as normal as they could. Andy could tell even Pete had some slight tension in his shoulders, no matter how much he tried to act like himself. And  _ of course _ Patrick wasn't okay. And normally Andy didn't like to get into other people’s business,  _ especially _ business that involved  _ Pete and Patrick because God, didn't they always have something going on? _ And normally whatever it was the two men always figured it out and things went back to normal.

But this  _ wasn't normal _ , that much Andy could tell.

Luckily for him Joe had also picked up on their off behavior and had no problem getting involved. Andy sat back in his seat and counted to five.

_ 1...2...3...4...5 _

“So what’s going on between you and Patrick?” Joe asked bluntly eyeing both men across the table. Pete just frowned a little bit while Patrick grew red and stuttered out a nervous  _ ‘nothing.’ _

But Joe was unconvinced. So he just started at them until one of them cracked.

The staring contest turned into a glaring contest, none of them seeming phased by it. Leaving it up to Andy to break the tension.

“We only ask becuase you two seem off. Like something happened.” Andy tried to explain.

“Well...something did happen…”Patrick trailed off. 

Joe smiled holding his hand out towards Andy. “Told you it would happen! You owe me Hurley!”Andy reluctantly put a 20 in Joe’s hand.

“Told you what would happen?” Patrick was confused and he heard Pete chuckle to his side. Putting the pieces together he nearly screamed. “You bet that we would sleep together last night didn't you!?”

“Hey it’s not my fault you and Pete have all this sexual tension built up.” the curly haired man shrugged, seeming nonchalant about the situation.

“We  _ do not _ have sexual tension built up! And give Andy back his 20, no one slept together last night!” Pete laughed louder this time watching Joe give Andy his money back with a scowl.

“Then what did happen?” Andy tried this time.

Pete and Patrick looked at each other, both confused on how to explain their weird predicament.

“Well,since  _ Patrick _ was the one that did it, how about he explains it.”

“Way to throw me under the bus Pete…”

“You’re the one who did it!”

“You don't even know for sure it was me!  Anything could have caused this!”

“But who said the magical words? Because it sure as hell wasn't me!”

Joe and Andy watched the two bicker back and forth until Patrick gave up and sighed.

“Ok so...Um..” he looked down unsure of how to start.”Remember the other day when me and Pete were arguing?” Joe and Andy nodded. “And remember how I was like ‘I hope I never end up tied or handcuffed to you’?” They nodded again. “Well last night Pete came back to our room, kind of tipsy and spewing nonsense like he always does,” He looked over to Pete with a knowing look making Pete roll his eyes,” and fell asleep in my bed. And next thing I know we ended up...handcuffed together by a weird string thing.” Patrick help up their wrists for emphasis.

“But...I don't  _ see _ anything.” Joe said squinting at them. 

“Ya I don't either but I can  _ feel _ it.” Patrick explained. 

“So like...invisible handcuffs?” Andy asked trying his best to understand.

“Um...ya.”

“Wow you fucked you big time Patrick!” Joe was laughing his ass off at the situation. “Only Patrick Stump could manage to get magically handcuffed to Pete wentz!” Joe was having the time of his life and Patrick didn't find it amusing.

“How do you feel about the whole situation Pete?” Andy asked seeing as Joe wasn't going to stop laughing. “Uh...I mean it’s really fucking weird,” Pete answered, “i’m still not sure how I feel about the whole thing. Though I don't think I’m as bad as Patrick over here.”

“Hey!”

“Look at the bright side. Now you guys get to spend more time together.” The drummer tried his best to make light out of the bizarre situation.

“I’ve been with Pete since I was practically 16! How much more time could I spend with him?” Patrick sounded really upset making Pete frown.

“Aw come on Trick, I’m not that bad.” He tried to hide the way his feelings were hurt. Patrick was acting like this was a death sentence rather than just a problem. And ya, Pete could see why Patrick would be a little upset but to that degree? The whole thing just didn't sit to well with him. Rather than make it an whole ordeal he just sat there, quietly scowling to himself.

“How are we going to get separated by our show on Saturday? You know how hard that will be? Trying to play guitar with me basically missing one arm and-”

“Patrick! Calm down man. You’re getting really worked up. The show is in 3 days. I’m sure we can all figure something out by then. Right Joe?” Andy looked over to Joe who still had a dumb smile on his face. “Ya man we’ll find a way to...fix this situation.

Patrick seemed to calm down a little and Pete was still scowling.

After breakfast and a few inappropriate jokes, mostly coming from Joe which resulted with a kick from under the table by Patrick or a slap on the arm from Andy, they were back on the bus and on the road.

“Pete? Pete are you ok?” The strawberry blond had to ask,noticing Pete’s foul mood.

“I’m fine.” He grumbled back turning his head to look out the window.

“You don't seem fine. You’ve been quiet ever since we left breakfast...something’s bothering you.” Patrick observed out loud in attempts to make Pete crack.

“I’m not the one with the problem,” is all he said. Usually Patrick would just leave it at that, Pete got into his weird mood sometimes and Patrick would just leave him be, mostly because he knew his own temper would flare up if he tried to help, but he couldn't considering his circumstances. Not to mention he felt like Pete’s anger was directed towards him.

He sighed, already feeling tired though the day had just begun.

“Is it something I did?” Pete just kept looking at the window. “It’s not what you did.”

“What I said?” The older man nodded. Patrick was about to ask but he figured that would make Pete even more upset, so instead he tried to figure it out on his own. He shuffled through the events that happened since that morning, trying to find exactly what made the bassist so upset.

Suddenly it hit him.

“It’s about what said at breakfast isn't it? I kind of figured, you didn't seem to happy with me.”

“I wasn't…”

Really he shouldn't be surprised at why Pete was upset with him. He knew that Pete cared a great deal for him and all he wanted was for Patrick to feel the same. Pete never wanted to be a nuisance or annoyance to Patrick and he knew he was super self concious about it. Saying that he was a bad friend and that Patrick would never want him him because of it. When they were arguing and Patrick said he didn't want to be around him, he could see the obvious hurt in Pete’s eyes, but the older man was already too upset to comment on it. And what he said at breakfast about spending more time with him didn't make it any better.

“You know I didn't mean it.” Patrick tried to make amends with Pete.

“Yes you did. You don't want to be around me and now that we're stuck together you’re miserable,” Pete turned to face him, his brown eyes sad and filled with unshed tears.

“No I don't,” he pulled Pete into a hug,” I didn't mean it and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here.” He pointed out to Pete hoping that it would make things better.

Luckily for him Pete wasn't much of a grudge holder.

Pete hummed in thought,” How do I know you’re not just saying that in attempts to get in my pants,” he was full on smirking now. “Not that I mind.” Then an idea hatched. “Maybe if you tell me how super awesome I am and how you would love to get in my pants I might forgive you. Then throw in how much you love me.”

Patrick chuckled at his ridiculous idea but went along with it anyways. “Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, you are the most super awesome person in the universe and I would love nothing more to get into your pants. I love you so much that I would go to the moon and back just to see you smile.”

“Dude that was so cliche,” Pete was grinning like a idiot.

“Only for my love Pete,” Patrick put his hands over his heart and sighed dreamily just to make Pete giggle some more.

“Ok ok you’re forgiven. By the way, I love you too.”

“Aww what a sweet moment,” Joe smiled as he approached the two of them. “Now if you would just have sex everything would be complete.” Patrick rolled his eyes at the guitarists antics.

“Anyways let's try to find a way to separate you two. As amusing as it is, you’re right when you said how hard it would be to play the show like that.” 

They all agreed and went to find a solution.

They first tried scissors.  _ It seemed like the most logical thing _ , Pete explained even though there was nothing logical about the situation.

“Dude how are we supposed to cut what we can't see?” Joe asked.

“Just give me the scissors I’ll do it. Plus I can feel where it is.”Pete took the scissors from Joe trying to cut the string or whatever it was.

Only it didn't work.

“Next idea?”

They tried the scissors again, a knife, even a razor. 

“What you never know,” Pete defended himself when they all gave him weird looks.

After trying to physically cut it, they tried new ideas. 

“Ok Patrick you walk that way and Pete you walk that way. Hopefully it’ll just break,” Joe suggested and it did seem like a good idea.

Except it wasn't. 

All it resulted in was Pete and Patrick pulling so hard they fell, not to mention they hurt their wrist.

Pete, Patrick, and Joe kept trying new ideas while Andy went into research. There had to be something on the internet that could help them. After all it was the  _ internet. _

Unfortunately he didn't find much luck. “Everything just keeps referring to you either being drunk or high. And we know that’s not the case.”

After hours and hours of trying they came up with no luck and just decided to retire for the day. 

“At least things can't get any weirder right?” Joe suggested over take out at dinner that night.

Only it did.


	2. Totally in Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you don't want me looking at you, but I don't mind if you look at me Patrick,” Pete winked at him when he noticed Patrick's eyes linger a little too long to be considered normal. Patrick was red for a long time after that  
> .  
> More foolishness happens after that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this story it was a joy to write. Pete and Patrick are quickly becoming my favorite pairing to write  
> btw, underlined is Patrick and NOT underlined is Pete when they are communicating. You'll see what I mean when you get to that part lol  
> Also Death of A Bachelor is a good song to listen to while reading this. Or Chivalry is dead by Trevor Wesely.  
> I've read this a few times but it wouldn't be my story if it didn't have any mistakes, so i'm apologizing in advance!!

Because they were stuck together, the two of them slept in the same bunk. Which wasn't all that new. A Lot of times Pete would crawl into Patrick's bunk, seeking his comfort and sometimes just his company.

So nothing shouldn't have been any different except that it was.

Patrick woke up the next morning to Pete’s voice. That in itself didn't bother him except that it was so  _ loud _ , loud enough to almost give him a headache.

But when he rolled over, Pete was still asleep. Only he still heard his voice.

_ PatrickPatrickPatrick _ , his voice spoke over and over again as if it was a song.

_ What the hell? _

“Pete,” he shook the older man.

“Hm?” He opened his whiskey colored eyes, sleep still evident on his features.

“Why-I-why are you talking so loud?” Patrick finally got out feeling strangely nervous.

_ I wasn't talking loud, _ He heard Pete think, closing his eyes again.

“OH MY GOD!” Patrick screamed and Pete’s eyes shot back open. He quickly looked over to Patrick. “What!? What is it!?” Pete was trying to calm his frantic heart while Patrick just started at him.

_ I think I can read your mind! _ He thought and Pete was lost for words.

_ What the hell? I can read yours too! _

_ How did this happen!? We couldn't do this yesterday! _

_ Dude I don't fucking know but this is the weirdest shit that has ever happened to me! _

_ This is like...I can't even describe it. _

_ Same _

It quiet for a little bit, well not really quiet considering they were still thinking, but they weren't communicating to each other.

“Wait...how come I can't hear you now? I just heard you a minute ago, even in your sleep.”

“Um, maybe it only works if we're trying to communicate with each other?”

“But I heard you in your sleep,” Patrick repeated,” Unless you were doing it subconsciously…”

“Oh...what did I say?” Pete asked and Patrick immediately turned red. “Oh it-it was nothing really,” he tried to brush it off.

“Even it was nothing I still wanna know. It was my thoughts after all.” Pete looked at Patrick slightly confused but determined nonetheless.

“You...you just kept saying my name over and over again,”Patrick didn't know why he felt so flustered about the whole thing but he did.

“Oh…”

“Yaaa…”

“Sorry about that. Was it awkward?”

“It-well-you were just...kind of  _ loud _ .”

“Loud?”

“Ya. Almost as if you were screaming your thoughts at me.”

The whole situation felt so awkward to Patrick and it shouldn't have. Pete was his best friend after all. But that fact only made it worse. He was so caught up in his own musings he almost didn't hear what Pete had to say next.

“I’ll keep my thoughts down next time,” He smiled at the singer and he nodded.

After trying to go back to sleep and deciding that it wasn't working, they got up to start the day.

_ Hey you want some lucky charms? _ Pete thought to Patrick who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

_ Ya that sounds great _

The whole situation was so weird, Patrick thought, munching on the bowl of cereal Pete made for him. First they were tied together, then they could read eachothers minds? He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up tomorrow and they could fly or something. The thought made him chuckle and Pete looked at him confused.

Not wanting to speak with his mouth full he used their other form of communication.

(It was crazy how fast they were getting used to the whole thing.)

_ I was just thinking about how crazy this whole thing is. And how I wouldn't be surprised if we woke up tomorrow being able to fly _

_ Fuck ya that sounds bad ass. Could you imagine that Tricky? Ooooh do you think we could fly around stage? _

_ Probably _

_ It would be like the ultimate crowd surf!  _

_ You seem a little too excited about the whole thing _ Patrick was smiling now

_ It’s because I am. _

“I didn't know you were awake, I didn't hear you get up,” Joe yawned going to the cabinets to look for food.

Soon Andy came too and they all sat together eating breakfast.

Pete, noticing the lucky charms were getting empty,  asked Patrick to go get the other box.  _ Hey Trick could you get the other box? And some more milk? _ Patrick nodded and got up (with Pete trailing behind him because, hey he had too) getting the cereal and milk then passing it to Pete.  _ Thanks _ Patrick nodded again.

They kept doing their silent exchanges all through breakfast, causing their other band mates to stare at them.

“Ok so what else happened? You guys keep staring and nodding at each other and it's fucking creepy. Not to mention the way Pete keeps randomly laughing,” Joe was getting more and more creeped out by the whole thing.

Meanwhile Andy just waited patiently for an answer.

_ Should we tell him? _

_ Nah I like messing with Trohman. Plus he deserves it _ Pete was smiling again much to Joe’s annoyance.

“Seriously! What’s going on?”

“Oh nothing.” Pete answered and Patrick agreed.

Later, after more hours of trying to separate the two of them, Andy approached them.

“So you guys can read each other's minds huh?” He sounded so matter of fact Patrick wondered why he asked.

“Pretty much,” Pete answered.

“I wonder what it will be tomorrow.” Andy sounded amused. “It feels like some more things will happen before it’s all over and done with.”

“You think it’ll be over soon?”

“Hmm, maybe. I just have a feeling,” he said before he walked away leaving Pete and Patrick confused.

They had the same result as yesterday which led them to where they were now.

Eating dinner (still magically tied together) and Joe still being annoyed. No one had told him what was going on and he a sinking suspicion that Andy did know.

“I expected this from Pete and Patrick but you too Andy? We’re supposed to be in this together!” Joe whined glaring at everyone.

Andy took a bite of his vegan pizza. “Joe honesty I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. It’s not that hard.”

“Ya Trohman, just pay attention to your surroundings.” Pete laughed at his friend. It was funny to him how he just couldn't seem to figure it out. “Maybe all that weed you smoked fucked up your brain.” He took a bite of his pizza while Andy and Patrick laughed.

“Or maybe you guys are just being asholes for not telling me!”

“Maybe… but if I told you what would be the fun in that?”

Joe grumbled all through dinner, Andy was reading his comic book, and Pete and Patrick had silent conversations.

“This whole mind reading thing has me exhausted. But like mentally,” Pete said to Patrick in his bunk that night.

“Me too. It feels like I’ve been thinking non stop.” Patrick yawned.

“Despite the freakiness of the whole situation, It’s pretty cool. I’ve always wanted to be inside the mind of Patrick Stump. Even if you won't let me all the way in.” Pete smiled into Patrick’s chest.

That day, almost right after breakfast, they learned that they could talk to each other without having to try. 

They had taken a break from trying to separate themselves and Patrick had taken that time to write some lyrics down. He was tossing a few words around in his mind when he heard Pete's voice.

(His real voice not his mind voice)

“I like those lyrics Trick. You plan on making a full song out of them?” Pete asked him out loud, playing with his phone.

“How-how did you know I was writing lyrics?”

“I heard you think them. Were you not trying to communicate with me?”

“No.”

“Oh… “

Apparently, if they let their mind wander enough, they could still hear each other's thoughts. And that made Patrick keep his head on lockdown. He did everything he could to keep his thoughts from slipping and reading Pete’s that did slip.

(He wasn't as careful as Patrick and he cursed him for it, it made him work harder not to hear what wasn't meant for him.)

By the end of the day he had a headache from the whole thing. Granted it was manageable but it was still annoying.

_ How long do you think we’ll be like this? Not only stuck together but being able to read each other's minds? _ _  
_ _ I’m assuming that the mind reading came along with us being stuck together. So whenever we separate I think we’ll lose that too. But I don't know how long that will be… _

It was quiet and then

_ I like your mind Patrick. It has nice music playing in the background. Unlike mine. Mine is all loud and obnoxious. _

_ Can't argue with you there. Whenever you weren't communicating directly to me and I heard your mind it was...messy. A whole lot of things going on that somehow connects. How do you live in there? _

Pete laughed  _ I’ve been asking myself that for years. Maybe I should just live in your mind. I think you have enough space _

Patrick rolled his eyes.

Not only was the mind reading thing a problem, but they were still stuck together. They had managed to get a hang of their minds but the physical part? Still really really annoying.

The whole day was either arguing out loud, or mentally, but it was there.

Pete was someone who rarely sat still for long, making him hop up and walk around at random times, dragging Patrick with him.

“Pete please could you sit still from once. We’ve walked around the whole bus like a thousand times!”

“Sorry Pattycakes, I’ll try harder.” Patrick sighed. That’s all he could ask for. After all it wasn't Pete’s fault he was so..active. Both physically and mentally.

And God, using the bathroom was  _ twice _ as annoying.

“I know you don't want me looking at you, but I don't mind if you look at me Patrick,” Pete winked at him when he noticed Patrick's eyes linger a little too long to be considered normal. Patrick was red for a long time after that

“You’re thinking about how hard today was for you werent you?” Pete asked him, brown eyes staring into his blue ones.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well considering you have your brain on lockdown, I couldn't hear everything but you let a few things slip. Like Pete,and bathrooms, and being active.”

Patrick blushed,” sorry.”

“Ah it’s fine. I know I’m a handful,” Pete waved his hand around, physically dismissing it.

“Not to mention how random you are. I always knew your brain was random but I never knew to that extent.”

“You learn to live with it. I’ve been doing it for a thousand years now.” Pete sighed, closing his eyes.

“You look good for a thousand…” Patrick joked with the older man and he smiled. “Anyways we should go to sleep. It’s getting late.

_ Sing for me? _

_ What do you want to hear? _

_ Mmm...whatever you want to sing. Anything is fine. _

Patrick then started to sing and a few songs later he heard Pete’s shallow breaths against his chest. And Patrick was about to fall asleep himself until he heard it.

_ Patrick _

_ Patrick, Patrick, Patrick _

Over and over and over again. 

It seemed like for hours all Pete did was dream and think about Patrick. He heard his name so many times to a point where he felt himself going crazy.

And the whole time he felt so... _ dirty _

He knew it wasn't his fault that Pete was dreaming about him, but he felt that he could at least try not to listen. But no matter how much he told himself it was  _ wrong  _ and that he  _ shouldn't be doing it _ , he did. It was almost as if he was watching Pete’s dreams with him.

And the main focus of almost all of them was  _ Patrick. _

How long had this been going on? Pete dreaming about him like he had a highschool crush on him... _ Oh God what if Pete did have a high school crush on him!? _

But that was impossible! This was the great Pete Wentz they were talking about! The man who could have  _ anything _ and  _ anybody _ he wanted! So why would he chose  _ Patrick _ ?

And more importantly why did Patrick like the idea that he chose  _ him _ ?

He felt his head spin, trying to contain everything but he found himself failing.

All through the night, Patrick listened to Pete dream about him and feel guilty for enjoying it.

The morning rolled around and Patrick was more exhausted than he had been in a long time. Meanwhile Pete seemed fine, refreshed even.

“Trick you ok? You’ve been antsy all morning.” Pete asked him at breakfast that morning. “Not to mention you’ve had your mind on super lock down. You won't even communicate back with me.” The older man had a sad look on his face, his brown eyes holding hurt.

What was Patrick supposed to say?  _ Oh ya sorry, I’m just kind of embarrassed and freaked out by the fact that you could possibly be head over heels for me! _

The whole situation felt  _ wrong _ .  _ So wrong. _

“I’m fine Pete. Don't worry about it.” He saw the way Pete’s face fell and he cursed himself for it.

And right when he was about to apologize, he felt it. A sharp pain of emotion that shot through him so hard he felt like he could fall out his chair. He felt more and more of it until he almost drowned in the intensity of it.

Why was he feeling so... _ sad _ all of a sudden? So  _ hurt _ ?

After calming himself down, he looked up at Pete and gasped. The same emotion on Pete’s face was the same thing he was feeling.

_ Fuck his life _

“Dude are you sure you’re ok? You look like someone just kicked your puppy,” Pete was observing Patrick now, his curiosity getting the better of him and oh,  _ surprise surprise _ , Patrick could feel that too. 

It felt like the universe just absolutely hated him at this point. Not only was he _tied together_ to Pete, he could also _read his mind_ and now _feel his_ _emotions_

And to make matters worse, Pete’s mind was screaming at him. 

_ Patrick? Patrick what's wrong? Patrick are you ok? Patrick why do you look like that? Was it something I did?  _ And he wasn't even meaning too.

The singer dropped his head on the table, a soft thud being heard, while he groaned in distress. So many thoughts and emotions ran through Pete and Patrick thought he would explode.

“Pete could you….could you please stop!? Not only are your thoughts screaming at me, I can feel your emotions too!”

“Really?” Pete was wide eyed.

“Yes! Everything that you’ve been feeling I’ve been feeling.”

“...since when?”

“Since I told you not to worry about it a few minutes ago.”

A silence fell between the two best friends, Patrick trying not to have a panic attack and Pete still shocked.

“Hm, I knew you felt different to me. When you started talking I could practically  _ feel  _ what you were saying. I just thought I was crazy but I’m glad to see I’m not alone in this,” Pete was smiling

“How could you be smiling at a time like this? Doesn't this freak you out?” Patrick asked in disbelief.

“Duh Tricky? Can't you feel it? But at the same time...it’s kinda cool.”

And as the day went on, it felt anything but  _ cool _ .

Their new symptom, as Patrick liked to call the odd things that had been happening to them, put a strain on his day that was like no other.

If he wasn't  _ talking _ to Pete then he was  _ hearing _ his thoughts, and if he wasn't hearing his thoughts he was  _ feeling _ his emotions. And of course everything Pete said and did had an impact on him because he could  _ feel _ the emotion behind it.

And it was the same for Pete.

Though he couldn't hear everything Patrick was thinking, he could feel it. He could feel the anxiety that Patrick was feeling and it drove him crazy. Patrick was supposed to help fix his anxiety not add to it! And the whole time he felt so secretive, as if there was something he found out about and he didn't want Pete to know

So needless to say both Joe and Andy were extremely worried when they saw their fellow band members not speak a word almost the whole day.

“I think they’re getting worse,” Joe whispered to Andy, “they were quiet yesterday and today they’re not even talking! How do you not talk to somebody you're handcuffed to!”

Andy just shrugged. “Maybe something else really crazy happened.”

“I just know whatever it is I hope it goes away by the show tomorrow night,” Joe was frowning and Andy nodded in agreement.

Despite the... strangeness that occurred, the four of them still tried to find ways to separate them, only this time it was more frantic.

“The show is tomorrow night and were still stuck together!” Patrick was near hysterical.

“Dude calm down. You getting worked up is getting me worked up,” Pete looked at Patrick with a frown on his face. “The last thing we need is for both of us to be out of it.” And Patrick nodded.

Ya ok, he could do this. He could make this work.

Fast forward to the next day, just one hour before the show with Patrick once again sleep deprived. And not only because he heard Pete’s thoughts all night, but he could feel them too. And there was no doubt in his mind that Pete had felt something much more stronger for Patrick then just friendship.

Pete and Patrick were pacing around the room of their backstage area, still trying to figure out how to fix this.

“Oh my God we are so screwed! How are we going to play tonight?” The two of them had practiced performing with each other but it didn't end too well.

Both of them kept missing notes on their instruments and Patrick was too wound up to sing the notes correctly.

“I don't know, but I need to sit down.” Pete made his way over to the couch in the corner of the room bringing Patrick with him.

“Patrick...I know something has been bothering you. You’re hiding something from me,” Pete had a knowing look on his face. The same face he always made when he knew Patrick was keeping something from him. “And don't bother lying to me. We’re pretty much connected in every way possible so I’ll know if you are.” His brown eyes were filled with determination, boring holes into Patrick’s blue ones.

“Um...well..I just sort of...found something out that I don't think I was supposed too…” He was fidgeting in his seat, a blush painting his pale cheeks.

“Ok,” Pete took a deep breath, feeling Patrick’s uneasiness,” like what?”

“Like...how you feel about me,” Patrick said just barely above a whisper.

He instantly felt the shock that ran through Pete’s whole being.

“H-how did you find out?” Now he was the uneasy one.

“At night, I can hear everything you’re thinking and dreaming and then I could feel it too.” Patrick was scared to look up but he did anyways. It's not like he could escape the situation even if he tried. They were literally, stuck together.

“Oh.” was all Pete said.”when was the first time you heard me?”

“The day I woke up being able to read your mind. Not to mention you don't exactly have the quietest thoughts, so I could hear you during the day sometimes too.” he took a deep breath, then starting again. “Then the night when I was able to feel your emotions, everything increased by like a hundred...But I promise I wasn't trying to nosey or anything! I just sort of heard you.” He was fully red now. Embarrassed at being caught.

“That's not how I planned for you to find out,” Pete admitted bashfully, “but there's no turning back time.”

It was quiet between the two of them, both feeling pretty embarrassed.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Patrick looked up at Pete,” I didn't mind…”

“Really?”

“Ya. I mean at first it kinda freaked me out but soon after, I found myself liking it.”

Before even giving it a second thought, Pete lunged forward to capture Patrick's lips with his own. His lips were soft and warm and everything Pete imagined they would be and then Patrick started to kiss him back.

The kiss was soft but filled with a lot of emotion before it was over.

Pete pulled away breathless, a smile painting his lips, Patrick looking the same.

_ That was wow _

_ I know. You're a good kisser Tricky. _ Pete leaned forward again, only this time Patrick was ready, making the kiss that much more wonderful and amazing.

“I really like you Patrick. Like more than just a friend.” Pete whispered against his lips, kissing him again afterwards.

“I really like you too Pete,” Patrick replied breathless.

Soon their kissing got more and more heated to a point where Pete was on top of him, kissing him like Patrick was the most precious thing on earth. “I think I’m in love with you too.” Pete leaned down, kissing his neck and Patrick gasped.

“Same here.” He moaned.

Patrick felt Pete smile against his neck, pulling back. “So you’re still keeping your promise about getting in my pants right? Because I think if we hurry we might have enough time.” Pete was grinning like an idiot (something he did a lot) making Patrick laugh. “Oh my God Pete really?” Pete gave him more butterfly kisses on his face and neck. “You haven't even taken me out on a date and you expect me to sleep with you? I have a little more class than that.”

Pete then laughed at him. “Ok dinner first, sex afterwards.”

They made out for a few more minutes before they heard a knock at the door. “Pete, Patrick open up! It’s almost time to go on.”

“There goes Trohman being a diva again,” Pete got off of Patrick, walking to the door when he froze.

He was way across the room and Patrick was on the couch…

“WE’RE SEPARATED!” Pete screamed in delight.

Patrick gasped hopping up off the couch. “We are! H-how though!? What happened!?”

“Dude I don't know and I don't care but it happened!” He ran over to Patrick, engulfing him a hug when their other bandmates walked in.

“Glad to see everything is ok. I knew it would work out in the end.” Joe smiled at them, making them roll their eyes.

After the show they went out to celebrate, only to find out something from Andy.

“You knew the whole time!? What the fuck Hurley! You could have said something! Helped us out!” Pete was fuming in his seat.

“If I told you how to fix it, it might not have worked.”

“Bullshit! Of course it would have!” Patrick was now yelling at Andy too,

Apparently all they had to do to separate themselves was admit that they had feelings for eachother. And every day that went by that they didn't confess made the situation worse and worse.

“You could have saved us 3 days of stress!”

“Ya, but what would have been the fun in that?” Joe asked, using Pete’s words from the other day against him.

“I’m sorry guys, but you needed to figure it out on your own, and what a perfect opportunity than this one.” Andy pointed out.

“You’re such an ass Hurley. If Patrick wasn’t getting in my pants tonight I’d be really pissed.”

“ _ Pete _ !”

“ _ What _ ?” he smiled and kissed Patrick breathless

Meanwhile Joe leaned over to Andy and whispered. “Bet you 50 dollars it happens tonight.”

Andy smiled. “You're on.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Patrick really get into Pete's pants!? find out next time on Pete loves Patrick!  
> Ok...that was lame lol. Anyways you can say that did happen but when? and who won the bet!?  
> Also thumbs up for Andy being a smart ass and knowing what to do the whole time. I love Andy  
> Don't ask me why I picked mind reading and the whole emotions thing but i did. It just popped into my head and I had to use it.  
> And yes everything they could do disappeared when they got separated, just in case i didn't make that clear

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Also thumbs up for Joe and Andy betting on Pete and Patrick's sex life??


End file.
